The North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) was founded at a regional group but now has national membership. It is composed predominantly of community clinics that serve the needs of cancer patients within their regions by providing access to new and hopeful clinical research treatment approaches. The NCCTG serves the needs of the National Cancer Program by producing high quality research that will be most relevant to the community practice setting where the overwhelming majority of cancer patients are treated. The specific aims of the NCCTG over the proposed grant period are the following: 1. To conduct meaningful and scientifically sound clinical cancer research protocols. 2. To set new standards of high quality in the conduct of clinical research trials and in this manner to optimize the validity of results. 3. To foster true multidisciplinary interaction in the planning, execution, and interpretation of clinical cancer research protocols. This interaction will involve medical, surgical and radiation oncologists, pathologists, statisticians, nurses, data handlers, as well as other pertinent medical and surgical subspecialties and laboratory scientists. 4. To evaluate the applicability of new cancer treatment and cancer control approaches at the community level where most cancer patients in this country are managed. 5. To develop the most productive, complimentary and noncompetitive inter-action between community clinics, comprehensive cancer center, and national cooperative groups. 6. To expand our research horizons beyond definitive care of the cancer itself by exploring areas of cancer control including cancer detection and screening, symptomatic management, and nutritional support.